


The Games We Play

by yukiminkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/pseuds/yukiminkim
Summary: “No marking,” he warned, feeling the other slowly drag his hands up and down the side of his skin as his lips trembled, “Boyfriend will see.” What was supposed to be a mundane business trip, ended with lust-filled gazes, heated touches, and unspoken secrets he held with the CEO of his company's biggest competitor.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 24
Kudos: 174





	The Games We Play

Soft classical music played throughout the grand ballroom as muffled conversations hummed around the vast space. Jeonghan took another sip of his champagne, slightly smacking his lips to get a better taste of the bubbly alcohol that slid down his throat. He swirled the light amber liquid in his glass and watched as the tiny bubbles swam up to the rim of his flute. The blonde man let out a breath of air as he watched the room around him. 

It was the yearly International Publicity and Advertisement Association Gala, and as much as Jeonghan loved being the art director for one of the biggest advertising companies in Korea, he hated things like this. Flying out to Jeju and dressing fancy to make small talk with rich and powerful men, it was all so boring to him. 

“Hyung!” 

Jeonghan looked over to see the wide grin and crescent eyes of the man walking towards him, “Oh, Seokie.” Lee Seokmin was the manager of his art department and one of his favorite employees and friends. 

“Hyung, I told you. Don’t call me that when we are in formal business. We have to be super professional.” The younger man whined like a child who was embarrassed by his parents. 

Jeonghan let out a small laugh at the antics of the other, but nonetheless gave in, “Alright,  _ Seokmin _ .” 

The younger smiled happily, “How are you doing, by the way?” 

Jeonghan shrugged nonchalantly, “I mean, would I rather be cuddling with my boyfriend in bed than being stuck here having to converse with old hags? Yes.” 

Seokmin let out a gleeful laugh at his employer’s comment before taking a sip of his own champagne, “Speaking of, how is Shua-hyung? I haven’t seen him in a while.” 

Before Jeonghan could answer the younger’s questions his eyes caught a certain man making his way towards them. His eyes scanned the other from top to bottom. His dark silky hair fell perfectly down his forehead, his fringe stopping just above those obsidian eyes that locked onto Jeonghan. He wore a dark grey blazer with a black button up and dark slacks. A simple outfit that somehow matched the strong intimidating presence of the man who turned heads in any room. 

“Choi Seungcheol. Smug bastard.” He heard Seokmin bite out before the other man was in earshot. As he approached closer, they both pasted fake smiles on their face while Seungcheol did the same. 

“Yoon Jeonghan, Lee Seokmin. It’s nice to see you here.” He offered his hand, both men shaking it sequentially. The older man was speaking to the pair, but his eyes never left the face of a certain beautiful blonde man. 

“Nice to see you too.” Seokmin answered, “Congratulations on the new brand launch, by the way. We uh, saw the commercial.” The words seemed nice, except they were anything but. Both companies had been contending over this brand for some time now, and only a few weeks ago, their client decided to go with Seungcheol’s company over theirs. To say it was a huge loss would be an understatement. 

Seungcheol’s eyes lingered on Jeonghan’s for a short while longer before turning to the other man standing next to the blond, “Thanks. Yeah, my team is pretty happy with how it turned out.” 

“It was a pretty decent commercial . . .” The blonde complimented, to Seokmin’s surprise as Jeonghan and Seungcheol always had battling ideas and he constantly had a snarky comment to say, “ . . . for  _ your  _ company.” There it was. 

Seungcheol casually shoved one hand into his pocket as he cocked a dark brow in the direction of the blonde, “Oh?”

The other just nodded inspecting his glass of champagne again humming, “From an art director’s point of view that is,” he lifted his eyes up to lock with dark orbs as a playful glint reflected in his eyes. 

The CEO smirked, eyeing the younger up and down, “Maybe you could come and teach my employees the importance of art direction then, hm, Yoon Jeonghan?” He stepped closer and his eyes bore into the younger man who watched his every move and smiled complacently. 

“Can’t. I’m busy,” the blonde retorted flippantly. 

Before Seungcheol could continue, a voice called out his name from across the room. He looked over to see an elderly man standing next to a few other CEOs from large companies around Korea. He looked back at the two men in front of him giving a small tight smile, “Excuse me.” He bowed to Seokmin who returned the gesture and looked back to Jeonghan letting his eyes linger on his beautiful features before turning away and walking towards the group of older men. 

“What a pompous ass.”

Jeonghan chucked at the younger man’s hate for the CEO. He understood why though, Choi Seungcheol was a cocky bastard when it came to business. Mainly because he was good at it, and the man knew it. The fact that he owned the largest rival company to theirs, only fueled more fire in his friend's disdain towards Seungcheol. Yet, as much as Jeonghan could see why the younger hated him, there was a part of him that respected the young CEO. The way he was able to build his business from a small company to what it was today, the blonde truly applauded his dedication as a businessman. Maybe it was that, or maybe it was the way the older man’s presence elicited something inside Jeonghan everytime he was around him. Something he would never tell his coworker about, of course. 

The night passed excruciatingly slow as older men came and greeted him making small conversation here and there only to walk away to make their obligatory rounds to the different business men. His jaw hurt from smiling and his feet were about to give out at any second. Yet the night continued with introductions of wives, stories of kids, business plans, everything was so boring and fake. The only thing that gave him any sense of excitement was the dark eyes that he would meet every now and then when Jeonghan felt someone staring at him. 

The blonde man walked up to his friend who stood around other middle-aged men bidding them goodnight as the gala was coming to an end. Jeonghan found himself scanning the room until his eyes caught the dark hair of the man he searched for. His eyes lingered a second too long, before deep ebony orbs once again fixed upon him. They held their gaze as Jeonghan made his way through the room towards the exit before the younger looked away, withdrawing himself from the bustle of the gala. 

He walked over to the short hallway that held two stainless steel elevator doors on either side of the corridor. A beautiful glass chandelier hung down from the twenty foot ceiling, illuminating the space with a golden glow. He pressed the top button causing it to light up. A second later, a chime rang out through the hallway as the metal doors opened to an empty elevator. Jeonghan stepped inside pressing the button to the tenth floor. He waited for the doors to close, when another person walked in to stand next to him. Jeonghan turned and made eye contact with those dark obsidian eyes, hidden under the fringe of the other man’s dark hair. He felt his breath hitch and his body turned still as Seungcheol got closer to him, keeping his taunting stare on the younger man. Instead of reaching over Jeonghan to press the button, he turned his body to face the blonde man, blocking the door to the elevator, and used his left hand to press the button behind him to the seventeenth floor, all the while holding his dark smouldering gaze on Jeonghan. 

Neither of them dared to look away as the elevator jerked and began it’s ascent towards their perspective floors. Jeonghan urged every fiber of his being to look away, but it was as if the other had him under a spell that kept him entranced; he didn’t look away, and if Jeonghan were being honest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. The air around them became hot, and if he didn’t know better, Jeonghan would say the walls seemed to be closing in on the two of them as they stood only a few feet apart. 

The elevator shook, coming to a stop. Jeonghan heard the doors open, but nothing seemed to register as he kept an intense stare upon the older man. 

“Is this your floor?” Seungcheol’s voice came out low and raspy, breaking the heavy silence that surrounded the two. Jeonghan let his eyes linger on the older man before looking out to the hallway that led to his own hotel room. He looked back at Seungcheol, which was a huge mistake as he found himself drowning in those dark eyes yet again.

“Yes,” Jeonghan breathed out, his eyes studying the other man’s face. Through his peripheral vision, he could see the doors of the elevator closing once again and the elevator began to ascend once more. Both men stayed motionless, as if even the slightest movement would disrupt this moment they built up for themselves. 

Jeonghan’s thoughts were hazy and he felt as if he were floating, as the older man led him out of the elevator and down the hallway towards the door to his hotel suite. His eyes could only focus on the broad back of the man in front of him as Seungcheol unlocked his door, holding it open to let the younger man in. 

Jeonghan entered the dark hotel room, it was definitely made for a CEO. There was a huge king sized bed in the middle of the room with a seating area that consisted of a loveseat, an arm chair and a coffee table to the side of it. What caught Jeonghan’s attention though, was the floor to ceiling picture window across the foot of the bed that framed a beautiful view of the city, the glow from the lights reflecting in were the only source of illumination that lit the darkened room. The blonde sauntered towards the glass window as he heard the man behind him close the door, the ‘click’ of the lock falling into place sent a slight shiver down his spine. He stared at the breath-taking view for a short while, before reaching out to grab the curtains with the intention of closing them. 

“Leave it open,” came a soft, yet authoritative voice from behind him, as the sound of a drawer opening and closing was heard as well. Jeonghan stayed where he was as his eyes focused on the reflection of Seungcheol through the window glass. The older man was shoving something into his back pocket and had taken his blazer off. Jeonghan watched Seungcheol loosen his tie, all the while walking closer to the younger. Within seconds, he felt a firm, warm body just inches away from his back, yet he didn’t dare move from where he stood. His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered close, as he felt a warm breath caress his neck and a sturdy hand grip his slim waist. 

Seungcheol started with a small kiss to the nape of his neck as if testing the water; then gradually traveled up towards the other’s ear, nipping at his lobe, sending shivers through the blonde man. Jeonghan’s unfocused eyes drifted close and his breathing became shallow, as he tilted his head giving the other more access to his neck. Seungcheol took that as permission to hasten his actions as he slightly nipped at the milky soft skin, all the while beginning to unbutton the loose dress shirt Jeonghan wore. 

Jeonghan reached up to clutch the nape of Seungcheol’s neck as soft small sighs escaped his lips. His nails dug into the skin of the older man steadying his trembling hands as if it was the only thing grounding him to reality. His lashes fluttered open and the younger man stared out to the city view below him through clouded eyes. He could see small flecks walking to and fro, going about their night completely unaware of the sins happening just above their heads. His eyes focused on the reflection of the scene in front of him; Seungcheol’s lips were attached to his neck and his hand traveled down undoing each button, while Jeonghan could only stand there helplessly panting as he let the other unravel him. Just the mere thought of what those flecks below them would see if they, by chance, looked up to this intimate moment put on display for strangers to watch, excited him even more. 

Seungcheol reached the last button, successfully undoing it as Jeonghan felt the soft thin material of his dress shirt slide off one of his shoulders, while the other shoulder seemed to cling desperately to the fabric to give Jeonghan some sense of humility. It was too much for Jeonghan, he needed to stop this before it got out of hand. His head screamed to stop the other, as this was completely unprofessional of him, using the company’s money to fly out here only to be fucked by the CEO of their competitor. Not only that, there was the issue of-

Jeonghan let out a gasp as he felt Seungcheol’s teeth graze his neck as he felt the other suck hard on the patch of skin, “Seungcheol! W-wait,” he bit his lip, willing himself to keep a moan in. 

The older man ignored the blonde’s interjection as he continued to suck harder knowing it would leave a mark. Jeonghan moved himself forward, placing a hand against the cold glass window to brace himself as his neck was released from the man behind him. He swore he heard the other growl when he took in a steady breath, “No marking,” he warned, feeling the other move closer to slowly drag his hands up and down the side of his naked skin sending shivers up his spine as his lips trembled, “Boyfriend will see.” 

Seungcheol’s hands stilled at that, as a small smile crept to his face, “Oh?” He leaned forward to whisper teasingly in Jeonghan’s ear, “Trouble in paradise?” 

Jeonghan smiled to himself, “Of course not,” he said, turning his head to look at the man through his peripheral, “Just, no marking.” 

Seungcheol begrudgingly agreed to the other’s terms, turning the cocky blonde man around to face him. The older gave no warning as he claimed the younger’s lips, his weight pushing Jeonghan’s back to lean his exposed skin to the cold glass. Seungcheol’s full lips grasped the younger’s bottom lip and sucked hard, eliciting a muffled moan from Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan lifted both of his hands to grip onto Seungcheol’s shoulders causing his own shirt to slide off his shoulder and down his back, only to hang between the crook of his elbows as the kiss got deeper and messier. He felt the older man’s tongue slide past his lips as he explored the wonders of his mouth and Jeonghan could only cling desperately to Seungcheol as his gasps and whimpers were swallowed up by the other’s sinful mouth.

His attention was ripped away from the kiss as Jeonghan felt hands beginning to unbutton his pants and it was only then that the younger realized how hard he had grown. Seungcheol unzipped the dress pants relieving the younger of the tightness he felt, all the while continuing to undo Jeonghan with his lips. The older hovered his palm over the fabric covered bulge as the tip of his fingers gingerly traced indistinct patterns on the hidden shaft. Jeonghan broke their kiss as he fidgeted in the other’s hold, his hips moved trying to get more friction from the other’s hands instead of the feathery teases he was offered. 

“Choi Seungcheol,” Jeonghan bit out. He was a breathless panting mess, but his voice had somehow managed to come out threatening. 

The older only smiled, ridding the younger of his pants as well as his underwear, freeing the swollen member from it’s constrictions and leaving Jeonghan in only the thin shirt that hung on his arms. The blonde man gasped at the new sensation of the cool air from the hotel room’s air conditioner hitting his lower regions, before the older man leaned forward to eagerly claim Jeonghan’s lips. 

The younger felt Seungcheol’s hands grip either side of his hips, palming at the soft skin before traveling back towards the plump cheeks that hid below his dress shirt. He could barely make out one coherent thought as the older man continued to massage his ass all the while continuing to bite and suck at Jeonghan’s lips. 

Seungcheol broke the kiss, peppering kisses down Jeonghan’s neck as the younger tilted his head to the side, his breath quickening while the older man’s kisses became more hungry. The blonde man whimpered as he felt a strong thick finger slip past the cleft of his ass teasingly rubbing at his rim. 

Jeonghan clutched to Seungcheol’s shirt bunching the fabric up in his palms, his only purchase being the older man’s firm body and the glass window he was pressed up against. His body felt too hot, there were too many sensations all at once that his mind was starting to turn fuzzy, and the only thing he could focus on was the damned finger playing with his sensitive entrance. 

The older man’s lips traveled lower down Jeonghan’s body, suckling at the prominent collar bone before continuing down towards the younger man’s sensitive blushed nubs. Seungcheol tested the waters by licking a thick stripe across his nipple, smirking when he heard a helpless whine slip from the blonde’s beautiful lips. He continued by encircling his tongue around the bud as his finger mirrored the motion on Jeonghan’s rim, the sensitive ring twitching in response to the older man’s ministrations. The younger man let out small short moans as his body squirmed under Seungcheol’s touch. 

“At this pace . . .” Jeonghan let out a small gasp as he felt the older man lightly bite his nipple, “At this pace, I’ll have your dick in me by tomorrow,” he got out before the other could start sucking at his bud again, eliciting a small cry from the younger man. 

Seungcheol smiled at the cocky comment from the blonde as he gave one last suck to the small nub. He removed his lips, as well as his playful finger away from Jeonghan’s body, standing back to look at the man in front of him. Saying Jeonghan was beautiful was an understatement; the man was absolutely stunning, standing there with nothing but the flimsy shirt that hung from his arms in the soft glow coming from the city lights. His lustful gaze and swollen lips, his small delicate heaving frame, his abused nipples and his enraged member. Seungcheol felt a sense of pride well up inside of him as he watched the blonde fall apart in front of him, knowing it was all due to the careful onslaught of his ministrations.

The older man nodded, “Alright, Yoon Jeonghan.” He ran a large hand through his dark fringe, flipping the hair out of his face only to have it cascade back down effortlessly, “Have it your way.” He rolled his sleeves up above his elbows and undid two buttons of his shirt while reaching for something in his back pocket. 

Jeonghan watched through hooded eyes as the older man revealed a few packets of lube. “Aren’t we prepared?” the blonde teased, finally catching his breath. 

Seungcheol smirked, “Always.” He kept his dark eyes of the smaller man as he took a step forward and he dropped to one knee, all the while keeping his gaze on Jeonghan. He looked down to focus his attention on the fair skin of the blonde’s abdomen as he offered light kisses to his flat stomach moving down towards his hips. Light hickeys could still be seen through the milky skin as a reminder that Jeonghan belonged to his boyfriend, it was evidently apparent that the man liked to mark his territory. Something swelled up in him as he looked back up to gaze at the younger man. He took a small packet and ripped it open with his teeth, pouring the clear liquid on his fingers, his eyes never straying from Jeonghan’s. 

Seungcheol tugged one of the blonde man’s legs to the side giving his other hand room to slip a slick finger past his cheeks to brush against his rim. Jeonghan bit his bottom lip anticipating the thick digit entering him, when a shocked gasp was pulled from his lips by the feeling of a strong hand grasping his hard weeping member instead. 

The hot shaft twitched as Seungcheol played with the tip, rubbing the precum around the sensitive round head. The small gasps and sighs from the blonde grew louder as he continued to move his thumb across the silky skin playfully. 

Without warning, a slick finger slid past the rim of his entrance and Jeonghan’s mind went completely blank, the only thing he could focus on was the impossible sensation of the thick digit opening him up. He cried out as all of his senses pulled to a warm mouth encasing his pulsing cock, “Cheol . . . “ he could only get out the last part of his name as his soft moans interrupted any attempt at speaking. 

Jeonghan was in absolute bliss as another finger worked inside of him stretching him even further. He could feel his body reacting to every skillful touch from the older man. His cock twitched at the sinful lips working up and down his member, and the rim around those two broad sleek digits buried deep within quivered at every thrust Seungcheol offered.

The blonde’s breathing became erratic and standing became quite difficult as he put all of his faith in the window behind him to keep his body from collapsing to the floor. Seungcheol gave his mouth a short break to pull a slim leg over his shoulder, spreading the younger’s ass enough to get the last finger in. He looked up to see his masterpiece, “Fuck . . .” He breathed out, taking in his view. The flushed face of the younger, the small droplets of perspiration falling from his hairline, the red bitten lips, Jeonghan was a picture perfect painting of sensuality, and he was the artist. 

Those dark eyes bore into Jeonghan as three fingers finally slipped into his heated entrance. His whole body trembled as three digits worked him open, pumping in and out while occasionally massaging the small bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He watched as Seungcheol lowered his head to begin working his mouth on his cock again. The blonde man threw his head back, reaching down to clutch the older’s dark locks as his loose shirt carelessly slid lower down his arm. He pressed himself heavily against the glass behind him, shifting his weight from his standing leg, to lean more into the broad shoulder that supported his raised appendage, opening himself up even further in the process, as he fully gave in to the pleasure that Seungcheol offered.

The older man swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock while simultaneously fucking his fingers into Jeonghan at a tenacious pace. The younger didn’t know how much more he could take, the rapid rise and fall of his chest as he struggled to catch his breath, the small sporadic cries escaping his lips; Jeoghan knew he was at his limit. He grasped Seungcheol’s chin pulling it up to look at him as his cock slipped past those full lips, “I need you to fuck me. Right now.” 

The older man’s eyes glistened with mirth as he gently pulled the slim leg off his shoulder and raised himself from the ground, their eyes locked on only each other. Jeonghan was weak, every fiber of his being wanted this man in front of him, his onyx eyes that bore into his soul, his dark locks that fell gorgeously across his face, and those lips . . . those sinfully plump lips, everything about Choi Seungcheol made Jeonghan weak. A slender hand wrapped around the older man’s neck pulling him forward to crash their lips together. Tongues battled for dominance before Jeonghan gave in, letting the other explore his mouth as he pleased. Strong hands wrapped around his waist running down to massage soft full cheeks before grasping his thighs and pulling them apart to lift the blonde up into a firm hold. 

The younger man let out a surprised gasp that was swallowed by Seungcheol’s lips. He wrapped his arms around a broad neck playing with black locks as he felt the sway of his shirt tickle his sensitive skin and playful hands grope his ass. Their lips continued their sloppy heated session as the older man led them to the king sized bed. He placed the smaller man down on the luxurious mattress, hovering over him before breaking the kiss to stare down at Jeonghan. They stared at each other in intimate silence, the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing coming from both men. 

Seungcheol was the first to break his gaze as he smoothly lifted himself up from the other to casually walk to the bedside table. Jeonghan’s eyes followed him, realizing then how much clothes the other man was still wearing. He could feel his rim pulsing and his cock throbbing, as he waited patiently for the older to return attempting to catch his breath. The blonde propped himself on his elbows as he watched Seungcheol walk around the bed, stopping at the foot to stand in front of Jeonghan. The younger’s eyes fell to the bottle of lube the older man had thrown next to him, then gazed up to look at Seungcheol. He had one hand shoved in his pocket as the other skillfully undid each button of his black collared shirt, a smug look adorned his face as a perfect dark brow cocked in amusement, “Like what you see?” 

Jeonghan smiled letting out a breathy laugh. He got up on his knees and moved towards the man standing in front of him, tugging one side of his slipping shirt back up to hang on his shoulder, “I’m not  _ seeing _ anything, Choi Seungcheol,” he commented, addressing the issue of the other being too covered up. He placed his sleeve-covered hands beneath the edges of the open shirt that still hid most of the older man’s torso, revelling in the feel of Seungcheol’s warm flesh. His slender fingers roamed freely over the solidly built chest of the CEO to effortlessly brush his shirt completely off, smiling as he heard the garment whisper softly as it fell to the floor. He stared at Seungcheol with lust filled eyes that silently begged the other to satiate his arousal. 

“Turn over,” was the only command from the older man. His low raspy voice sent a small jolt down to the blonde man’s cock that twitched in response. Jeonghan held his gaze for a few seconds, staring into dark orbs, before acting on the other’s command. In one smooth, practiced motion, Jeonghan laid on his stomach while propping his lower half up on his knees with spread legs, presenting himself for Seungcheol.

He heard the older unzip his pants before his whole body shivered in surprise from the cold liquid being poured between both cheeks. He felt his entrance pulse in excitement as the viscous cool liquid slowly dripped down his cleft to pool at his rim. A hand was placed on one cheek as a skilled thumb teasingly rubbed the lubricant around the hole, occasionally slipping past the ring of muscle then back out to trace circles around the rim. Jeonghan let small frustrated whimpers escape his lips as he started to get impatient. 

The older man smiled looking down at the man spread out below him, knowing all too well how frustrated the other was getting. He liked teasing him, he liked the small gasps and moans those beautiful lips let slip, he liked every twitch and quivering response Jeonghan’s body made. Most of all, Seungcheol liked that  _ he  _ was the one that was able to unravel the other like this. 

A blunt slick tip hovered over the pulsing wet hole. Jeonghan felt Seungcheol lightly drag the head of his cock around his rim playfully, eliciting a small airy gasp out of the younger’s lips. He needed more and he needed it now. He was getting more frustrated by the second when he turned his head to look back at the older older man behind him, “Choi Seungch-” 

A loud lewd cry rang out through the hotel room as Jeonghan felt the rounded tip push past his entrance as the hot, sleek skin of Seungcheol’s cock slipped deeper into his trembling hole. His hands gripped at the sheets, knuckles turning white as he dug his nails deeper into the soft fabric. His mind fractured into a million different fragments as the older continued to push deeper into him. He could faintly hear the other cursing behind him, but couldn’t make anything else out, as all of Jeonghan’s thoughts were on the heated friction of the thick pulsing shaft slowly rubbing against his walls as it finally filled him up to the brim. 

A low deep groan came from the older’s lips as he felt the tight walls around him slowly begin to open up. He placed his hand on a soft waist, running his palm up and down the younger’s side in an attempt to relax the other. He felt Jeonghan shiver, causing the taut rim to tighten around his shaft as he shifted his position waiting for the other to loosen a bit more. 

A small unrepressed whimper escaped the blonde’s lips as he felt the hot cock inside him pulse. Jeonghan bit his lip as he focused on the soft touches the older man offered as he felt himself loosening up to the size of the other, “Cheol . . . move,” he let out through small breaths.

Jeonghan felt a soft tender kiss on his shoulder blade before the hard thick member began pulling out. His whole body responded as shivers ran up his spine, small gasps fell from his lips, and his walls clutched to the shaft as if his life depended on it. The soft silky skin of Seungcheol’s cock rubbed mercilessly through his entire being until he was no longer filled. But before his mind could keep up with the sensations that his body was experiencing, Jeonghan felt the dull tip of the older man's member being shoved into his tight rim at a much quicker pace. 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol pulled himself out until the head of his cock was the only thing inside the younger’s velvety walls, and without warning drove himself deeper into Jeonghan. The older man placed both hands on either side of the blonde’s hips using it to brace the younger as he pounded relentlessly into him. 

Jeonghan could feel his entire being trembling as the older man continued with the rapid pace he set, and the only thing he could do was to helplessly cling to the bed sheets as he cried out wanton shameless moans. His mind was blank and the only thing he could think of was how every curve of Seungcheol’s cock fit perfectly inside him as it continued pumping in and out against his inner walls. He could feel the rigid veins running along the side of the older man’s shaft, rubbing mercilessly against his insides, as the blunt head reached deeper and deeper with every plunge Seungcheol took. 

Low curses, small whimpers, and the erotic sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air when a high-pitched cry resonated throughout the room, as Jeonghan felt a surge of pleausure overwhelm him. His whole body responded as his small frame quivered and his walls clenched up around Seungcheol’s cock. The older smiled to himself before ramming his member down into the younger aiming for the same spot he had just hit. 

Jeonghan felt his knees beginning to give out when strong arms propped him up as the older man continued to pound into the same spot over and over. The younger could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker by the moment, his whole body was shaking, his walls began tightening around the thick hot member and his small cries were becoming louder and more erratic. He could feel himself nearing the edge. He needed release. Seungcheol plunged his cock straight into his prostate, and Jeonghan cried out one last time before letting himself go. His whole body convulsed as his own cock pumped out hot streams of liquid onto the sheets below him. 

Jeonghan’s body went limp as Seungcheol continued to thrust himself into his heat. His whole body shuddered, reacting to the cock that continued to drill into his sensitive walls at a quicker pace. Seungcheol’s rhythm became unsteady as he pounded harder and deeper into the younger, eliciting small cries of pleasure out of the blonde’s mouth. He pushed in one last time only to pull back until the tip of his cock was the only thing remaining inside Jeonghan before he gave into his release. 

The blonde man whimpered as he felt himself being filled up with Seungcheol’s cum while the older man thrusted in and out at a sluggish pace, riding out his orgasm against Jeonghan’s heated walls. He gasped at the new sensation, feeling full with the other’s release as well as his cock. A few more thrusts and Seungcheol pulled himself out of the younger’s used entrance, as Jeonghan felt hot liquid drip from his rim and trickle down his inner thighs. He felt his whole body collapse onto the bed as a warm body hovered over him placing soft kisses on his shoulder. 

“Wait here, I’ll get a towel.” The older placed one more kiss on the nape of his neck along with a smack to the younger’s ass before lifting himself off the bed. Jeonghan turned his head to the side to see Seungcheol shuffling his way to the bathroom as he watched that solid muscular ass of his. Jeonghan smiled to himself and turned over to stare at the ceiling while his mind became hazy and his eyes drifted close, sleep consuming him. 

He heard a familiar ring when his eyes shot open again. He looked around through hazy eyes, orienting himself. Some time must have passed as the sheets around him were cleaned up and the curtains were pulled shut leaving the dark room illuminated by a soft dim light coming from the bathroom. He could hear Seungcheol shuffling around in the other room as he reached over to the nightstand to grab his phone. 

**Baby 💜:**

**Sweetie, what time does your flight land?**

Jeonghan smiled to himself as the sound of water spraying could be heard from the bathroom. He looked towards the only lit room where the other man showered before responding to his boyfriend’s message. 

**Jeonghan:**

**1:30 PM. 💕**

He threw his phone on the bed next to him before getting up to find something to cover his cold, shivering frame. Jeonghan found Seungcheol’s black button up and threw the thin shirt over his shoulders, fastening the middle three buttons before crawling back into bed. He heard the other turn off the water as he sighed into the soft sheets of the bed. His phone went off again and the blonde man reached for his phone. 

**Baby 💜:**

**Alright. Have a safe flight. Night, babe. 😚**

Jeonghan giggled to himself while responding with a small kissy face and a good night text. He placed his phone on the nightstand before turning over to stare at the dimly lit bathroom. His heavy eyes started to drift close while the sounds of Seungcheol moving around the other room lulled him to sleep. 

A loud blaring sound rang out through the room as Jeonghan jolted awake only to have the bright sun assault his bleary eyes. He covered his face for a short while listening to his phone ring before reaching over to answer it, “Hello?” His voice came out raw and coarse. 

_ “Hyung? Where are you? Did you not hear me knocking on your door?”  _

Jeonghan pulled the phone away from his face to check the time.  _ 9:30 AM.  _

“Shit!” He pulled the sheets off his body and quickly got himself out of bed, “Seok, I’m getting up, wait for me in the lobby. I’ll be down.” 

_ “Is everything okay Hyung?”  _

“Um . . . yes.” He frantically walked around the room, finding his pants hanging on the armchair with a small note resting atop it. As Jeonghan read the note, Seokmin’s voice on the other line faded out of his thoughts. 

**_Yoon Jeonghan,_ **

**_Keep the shirt. The room is paid for, but don’t be late for your flight. Wouldn’t want to keep your boyfriend waiting._ **

**_See you again,_ **

**_Choi Seungcheol_ **

He bit his bottom lip, holding back a small smile. The blonde shoved the note into his pants pocket before lifting them up to dress himself. 

_ “Hyung? Hyung? Are you okay?”  _

Jeonghan shoved his phone between his ear and his shoulder, pulling his pants up, “Yes. I’m fine. Look, just wait where you are. I’ll be down in fifteen minutes.” 

Hanging up, Jeonghan slipped the phone into his pocket. He fastened a few more buttons on the black loose shirt he wore before tucking the hems into his waistband. He grabbed his other white shirt he wore last night before slipping out of the hotel suite. 

It took him a little longer than fifteen minutes as he had to grab his bags from his own hotel room, but Jeonghan finally made his way down to the lobby. Seokmin complained about the other’s tardiness as they made their way out of the hotel to call a cab. 

The flight was a short one, but still, Jeonghan hated flying. Thankfully, the function only lasted the weekend so he just brought a carry-on bag and he didn’t have to wait to claim any baggage. 

The blonde man walked out towards the pick-up area to see the familiar dark sleek car pull up in front of him. Smiling, he opened the door to the passenger’s side and slid himself casually onto the leather seats. Jeonghan turned to look at the man in the driver’s seat. His perfect doe eyes scrunched up into crescent shapes as he offered the blonde a smile.

“Hey, you. How was the function?” 

Joenghan returned the smile, “It was good!” He reached back to pull at his seatbelt as the other pulled the car out, beginning to make his way to Jeonghan’s apartment. It was a short drive, as the younger lived in the heart of the city, so the two talked about small things until Joshua looked down at the blonde’s shirt. 

“Is that a new shirt?” The innocent question caused the blonde to slightly blush as his mind drifted to last night. 

“Mn. I guess.” He let a small smile creep up his face as he thoughtlessly rubbed the dark fabric between his thumb and index finger. Jeonghan always felt uncomfortable lying to the other, so if he could avoid the question as much as possible, he would, “Seokmin asked about you,” he commented, shifting the conversation to the subject of teasing the other, “I think he might have a little crush.”

Joshua smiled, rolling his eyes, “Doesn’t he think I’m your boyfriend?” 

Jeonghan hummed in acknowledgement poking the other’s side playfully, “Why? He can still be attracted to my cute  _ boyfriend _ .” 

Joshua let out a shy laugh, pulling into the parking lot of a huge, tall skyscraper, “Well, this is where I have to break up with you before your  _ real _ boyfriend gets sulky.” 

Jeonghan laughed unbuckling his seatbelt, “Well, since we aren’t together anymore, do you want Seok’s number?” He teased, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

His best friend rolled his eyes and pushed him out the door, “Go.” The blonde man giggled stepping out of the car turning around to close the door shut as Joshua rolled his windows down. 

“Or maybe it’s better if I give him  _ your _ number?” Jeonghan teased as he bent down to gaze at his friend who was lightheartedly narrowing his eyes and flipping him off. Jeonghan let out a small snicker stepping away from the car and waving as he watched his best friend drive off. 

As he made his way up to his apartment he could feel his body shutting down by the second. He punched in the password to his front door and pushed it open entering the familiar sight of home. He could smell dinner cooking and his whole being swelled with comfort as he dropped his overnight bag to the ground, kicking his shoes off. 

Jeonghan shuffled tiredly through his apartment, making his way to the kitchen where he could hear the boil of water on the stove. Peering into the pot, small corkscrew noodles danced around in the clear simmering liquid. He was surprised with two strong arms wrapping around his abdomen, as well as a small kiss being placed on his neck. The blonde man smiled, turning around to stare into those beautiful obsidian eyes he knew and loved, “Hey.” 

Choi Seungcheol’s eyes sparkled as a huge grin adorned his face, “Hey.” He pulled the younger man closer to him until their faces were a breath apart before capturing his lips in a sweet tentative kiss. It was a small intimate moment that only lasted a few seconds, but nevertheless spoke volumes of their love for each other. The older man broke the kiss resting his forehead on Jeonghan’s, “I missed you,” he whispered out. 

The younger smiled, placing a small peck on his boyfriend’s lips, “Oh yeah?” 

Seungcheol nodded, unlocking his arms around the smaller man who moved from his embrace and shuffled towards the refrigerator. His attention went to the boiling pot as he stirred the small noodles around.

Jeonghan poured himself a glass of milk before turning around to gaze at the back of his boyfriend. A small smile grazed his lips as he thought about the man in front of him -- Seungcheol, the multimillionaire CEO who fell for him years ago when he was only the older’s secretary. The man who gave him the push to become the person he knew the younger could be. The man who wasn’t upset when he decided to apply for a favorable position at a competitor company, and instead embraced him in a warm hug, whispering words of support and encouragement towards his dream of becoming an art director. The man who he had fallen in love with, all those many years ago, but kept falling in love with even to this day. 

“Hey, how was your trip, by the way?” 

Jeonghan was pulled from his thoughts by the older man’s question. Memories of the previous night fluttered back -- the feigned portrayed rivalry between competitors, the fabricated forbidden act that added an excitement to the lust-filled gazes and heated touches. It was the unspoken game that they both permitted and entertained. His smile grew as he decided to play along with his boyfriend’s game, “Honestly, pretty boring,” came the quick remark of the younger.

Seungchel laughed, pouring the noodles into a colander and tossing them around under cool water. He grabbed a towel to wipe his hands and threw it over his shoulder as he turned around to see a smug smile, “Oh, is that so?” His eyebrow quirked up as the younger only nodded in agreement. 

“Mmhm. Yeah.” 

“Guess we’ll have to make up for all those boring hours.” The older moved towards Jeonghan in a swift motion and picked the younger man up in his arms. The smaller man giggled in his boyfriend’s embrace as he wrapped his legs around Seungcheol’s waist, “Cheollie!” he laughed out, “What about dinner?” 

“I have another idea for dinner,” came the playful response of the older. 

Warm brown eyes stared down into dark onyx ones with a soft fondness reflecting in them, “I love you, Choi Seungcheol.” He tucked a blonde lock behind his ear and placed a soft simple kiss on his lover’s lips. 

Seungcheol looked up at the man who held his whole world, “I love you too, Yoon Jeonghan.” He bounced the smaller frame he held, getting a better grip on those beautiful thighs causing the younger man to let out small fits of giggles as he led them out of the kitchen and into his room. 

It was this that Jeonghan loved . . . The banter as professionals that held no meaning, the teasing touches in bed that drove each other mad, and that glint of mirth behind their eyes when looking at the other, all of these, an unspoken playful secret they kept between them. It was the games they played that he loved most, and Jeonghan knew, as long as Seungcheol was his, he would always be winning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god . . . that was my first time ever writing smut! Please me kind to me! >__< I would love to know what you though of this! As always, I appreciate your comments!
> 
> You can follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rosequartstudy)


End file.
